Dear Diary
by Channel-N
Summary: What if the Princes of Tennis wrote a diary? And what will they wrote in them? See their daily life journals and experiences here. Can't write a good summary. R&R. CHAPTER 6 IS UP NOW.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi everyone! It's the first time I write a not one shot story. Though every chapter will be a different character. So I guess it's still one shot after all? The diary entries will not showing the name of the writer so guess them by yourself. It's not that hard. Really.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis *sob*

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was really exhausting like other days. As usual, we were forced told to run laps and it's more for regular… like 70 laps around the court. And duh, because of some reasons, I got more 50 laps. God, I feel like my legs are gone now. Maybe I should use a wheelchair tomorrow and play tennis with it. And worse, my snacks were all gone when I finished the hellish training and I found out that something or _someone _had snuck to my locker (yes, I put them in there cause I don't want anybody to find it).

If I found the culprit first, I will shave his/her head bald (if s/he's bald already then I will shave wherever there's hair in his body, if it's a she then… hmm… oh I forgot there's no girls bald in my school). Then, I will rip his/her head off and shove it to the ground before I pissed on it. That's rude, I know, but look at what s/he did to my precious little sweetie. They deserve more than that! Rarr..

Simply to put, my day today is far from luck. I have to run laps, my snacks were gone somewhere and someone other than my stomach, and I hope I won't have any more bad luck happen to me after I write this. You see, I only have you to tell about my story today ;_; I can't told anyone about this cause I _am_ a genius and genius doesn't ranting about his bad day to anyone… Oh, of course except to you. Did I just write bad day? Correct that, it's just my less of luck today because genius doesn't have bad luck.

I guess that's it for today (hopefully), my mom is calling me, I need to get down and eat my dinner. Wish my food luck. See you again.

* * *

Note: F*CK! My hand suddenly got cramp and I spilled my food! D: Didn't I tell you to wish my _food_ luck? ...screw it...

* * *

**First entry finished. Guess who wrote that. Hope you like it. And review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

* * *

Dear Diary =3

My stomach is not in a good condition now... ): And it's all thanks to Inui and his so **delicious and healthy **(insert sarcasm here XP) drink or juice or invention… )X Even after all of his concoctions I have experienced so far, this one was just freaking killing me… or us. All of my team mates who experienced this so called potion by him (more like poison to me) went to hospital today including me and even Tezuka _did_ too.. DX

Inui himself went unconscious for the rest of the practice (serve him right XD) and it's the time where our coach found all of us lying deathly on the ground. She went into panic and called us an ambulance (she only called _one_ ambulance for all of us and stuffed us there like we're a doll in that crane toy machine D: ) Luckily, we all managed to get out from the hospital and didn't have to do some special treatment which make me think that maybe we are now have an antibody for Inui juice in our body? Because I believe 100% that whoever drink that juice will be send to hell immediately (just because his juice is hell itself) XP

Uhm, anyway, that's all for Inui and his juice experience XO After we get out from hospital, I went to home at once before I suddenly saw this cutie on the road. And she was looking at me with those pleading eyes that made me 'aww'ed. So I decided to take her to my home but it my dog didn't like her like how I do D: then my mom told me to bring her out from my house because my dog just won't stop barking and it's so noisy. I also brought her to Oishi but he also refused because he afraid that she would eat all of his fish from the aquarium... )X

It's making my heart break when I told her that I couldn't bring her to my house TT_TT I just hope she will find another good person who doesn't have a dog in their house and may she live happily with her owner )):

P.S. I need to go to toilet now. My stomach starts to ache again. I'll see you again tomorrow~ X3

* * *

**a/n: Thanks for reading my chapter :) And I accept request for the next character I should write. You can PM me or by reviewing. See you again :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**

* * *

**

Dear Diarrhea...? I mean Diary (bleh I misspelled)

Firstly, I don't even know why I am writing this diary at first. It's because my senpais were killing me by saying that I should record my daily life in this plain-white-with-no-picture-inside book. They told me they're going to check my mental health by reading my journal (and isn't a diary supposed to be personal?). What I don't get is why would they want to check my mental health? I'm not crazy and I _am_ definitely won't be one.

Anyway secondly, I, regretfully, must write what I did after school and club activity. Which I can't really think of because today, I was on a detention for… let's see… it started from when I fell unconscious in English class (why not duh? English is _socks_!), and then I woke up in the hall holding two buckets full of water when the bell rang. Why I ended up there? I didn't know either...

After that, the teacher called me and told me to write an essay (in English). So... there again I was, in the class, missing my practice with a blank paper. And that's where my memory suddenly gone (the second time for today). When I regain my sense, it was dark outside. And I was alone in the room.

I told you it's scary. There was this freaking sound along the dark and empty hallway! The sound was creepy enough to make me ran. I ran and ran and ran and _stop_ when I suddenly saw… a… an… an… angry face of fukubuchou before he slapped me right on the face. F*ck I still have his handprint on my face now!

I didn't quite get what he said because my ears were ringing by the inhuman strength of slap. I think it's something about being absent, and a little bit of English stuff. Whatever he said, I finally could came back safely with a handprint on half of my face to my home (at 9:00 P.M.). Guess what my family said about this... They asked me if I was going to rape a girl and got slap on my face. And **who** in this entire hellish world would want to **rape** someone with an inhuman strength like **him**! Worse, my parents won't believe me and kept ranting on me! I think they're the one who's crazy!

ARRGHH! Now I'm shouting on a book!

Note: I AM NOT CRAZY!

* * *

**A/N: Fukubuchou means vice-captain. Sorry if this chapter kinda OOC. And thanks for reviewing and reading :D Requests are still open. Reviews and comments are pleased. And sorry if there are some grammar mistakes. **

**Special thanks to: EcstaticPetenshi, -doydoy-, Lalalolipop2468, Clarence Hikari for the reviews :)**

**And for those who doesn't get the answer, the first is Marui, then the second one is Eiji. Congrats for you who guessed right XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I don't quite understand why I got this book again… but well since it's a present that I couldn't refuse I initially will start to write in this diary starting on today. Because it would be bad if I didn't use it since it's a present and all. Then again, I don't really understand what to do or more precisely write here. I even asked my mom what should I wrote on the opening because diary is a thing for girl and I don't really want to know. Therefore I don't think I should write something important here but that means I waste this book and it would be impropriate to this book because the book was bought by money which come to my next point that I waste money.

Hmm… maybe I should write something after all… A chit chat would be nice but I don't really like to talk or write actually. And isn't it pointless to talk to a book that couldn't even answer my question nor talk to me or even write back to me. Also who would want to read someone diary because it's kind of privacy and I don't want someone to read this anyway. I think it's pointless to write if I was the only one who know what's inside and no one actually can talk back to me. Maybe I should just stop writing here and close this book and go to sleep. But this will contradict with what I said before about wasting money and all.

This is started to confuse me even more… Should I write or not… It will be pointless if I write but it will be useless if I don't write anything here. This is started to get more and more annoying. More annoying than that Seigaku first year and Kamio catch phrase that I found nonsense. How could you '_riding on the rhythm'_ when you can't see it and you cannot touch it either? Speaking of nonsense, I also think that Tachibana-san's hair is the same. First, it was long and dyed in yellow, then he cut it and dyed it black, and now it's dyed again in that eye-catching color. Doesn't he know that dyeing hair so many times could make you bald? But he's Tachibana-san we're talking, I guess it's fine but I still think it's not good.

Ah yes, that Shitenhouji first year also pissed me off too. Not just because he defeated me with those ridiculous score, but also why he didn't even sweat a single drop whilst I was drenched like I was taking a bath? I really do object about that one. And I heard that he was walking from wherever he came from to here just to find someone under the name Koshimae. Yeah, that's stupid.

Hm? I guess I just wrote in here… Ah, so pointless… I think I won't write this diary again.

Self-note: Do not write anything again in here because it will be pointless and at least I had wrote something so it wouldn't be wasted.

* * *

**Previous Diary: Kirihara Akaya. **

**Umm, I hope this one is not OOC… Well, yeah requests are still open and reviews/critics are welcomed :D Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys! Welcome to Dear Diary on Channel-N again! First of all, I want to say sorry for the late update. School had started again DX So I can't updating that often. Really sorry people ): But I won't drop this story though! Just maybe a late update. But please keep in touch for this story because I will update it as soon as possible. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today training wasn't a great one. It was, before Gakuto trying to jump from the top of school's roof and do a back flip before doing a Moon Sault at the end. It was cancelled though. By Atobe. Or his personal bodyguard in that black suit that match the movie Man in Black. Or Matrix. Anyway, Gakuto didn't jump from the rooftop today (in fact, it's somewhat disappoint me)..

In other hand, Gakuto also pissed off for the rest of afternoon and practice was cancelled during the storm. True, we also had an indoor gym but after Choutaro broke the window accidentally by his Scud Serve, Atobe officially canceled it for the rest of the day (except the storm miraculously stop which was not). And we (as in the regulars because the non-regulars were busy repairing the broken window) were having a meeting in the cafeteria. So why we had a meeting in cafeteria and not in the club room? Simply because it's stink there.

The meeting was not very good either. Remember that Gakuto was pissed off? (and Choutaro was sulking on the corner with Shishido cheering him up or more exactly ranting him to train harder) Well, he (Gakuto) still wanted to prove his acrobatic skill to Atobe and said that he would kiss the ground if he failed to touch the ceiling. See, the ceiling is kind of 4 or 5 meters up there. And he _did_ jump. Then he _did_ kiss the ground (literally). Though he _did_ reach the ceiling. But being Gakuto he was, he jumped with too much power and ended up crashing the ceiling and falling to the ground face first.

I was impressed though that he still could get up and make a victory sign to Atobe (which he replied with a sigh on how stupid he was) with a nose blood all over his face.

Anyway, anyone wondered and just realized that Jirou wasn't there with us. Kabaji then off to patrol and searched for the said person by the instruction of Atobe (again). And that's ended our practice for today.

P.S. so where Hiyoshi? Somewhere out there Gekokujou-ing someone.

* * *

**Previous Chapter: Shinji Ibu if you still didn't get it.**

**A.N.: Not the best chapter I would say. And it's kinda short? I'm really really sorry guys D: And I hope it's not OOC. Also sorry for grammar mistake or spelling.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing~**

**Hope you like this ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spare me if there were grammar mistakes or spelling D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

Dear Ore-sama' Diary,

Enough of yesterday practice when Mukahi trying to kill himself off and doing ridiculous thing. Today it's the sophomore who's doing _that_ insane thing… or _did_. Ore-sama is now having some headache because of him. When he disappeared yesterday, Ore-sama never thought that he disappeared for doing something like that.

Thanks to him, today friendly match with Seigaku was cancelled. And Ore-sama had to postpone Ore-sama's match with Tezuka (although we know already who will win). Ah, yes, and that cocky brat too. But of course, Ore-sama won't lose to that first year.

Back to the topic, Ore-sama was in the principal office all the time for the rest of this afternoon. Why you ask? Because the principal must be awed by Ore-sama prowess, that's all. But the reason of Ore-sama was there in the first place was no other than this-supposed-to-be-captain-next-year sophomore.

He had potential. No doubt about that. But sometimes his Gekokujou is somehow abnormal (Ore-sama started to think if it's better to let Kabaji to be the captain). Maybe because he couldn't Gekokujou Ore-sama prowess so he did this…ridiculous thing.

So yesterday, he decided that he would Gekokujou the principal because he has the highest rank in this school (after Ore-sama of course). As for how he Gekokujou-ed the principal, Ore-sama has no idea where he got that idea. That's just pure crazy. And Ore-sama won't bother to write what he had done in Ore-sama's glorious diary.

Anyway, it's kind of strange that somehow Ore-sama's limo was broke today. It's on the way when Ore-sama went home. And Ore-sama found out that there were a lot of needles stuck on the tire. Then Ore-sama's guard went to search for the culprit. Now Ore-sama wonders where are they… They haven't come back until this late. Well, I guess I just have to leave it to them.

You wonder how Ore-sama got back home without a limo? Simply by calling Ore-sama helicopter. Even though Ore-sama don't like its sound. It's noisy. And it once had flown Ore-sama's wig. It's a secret though…

And that's how Ore-sama got back home safely and sound and awesome.

Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na.

* * *

**Previous Entry: Oshitari Yuushi.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update ): School is always getting in the way. As for Atobe's wig, it's about the wig he wore in the OVA and it fly away with his heli XD Anyway, I don't think this one is quite funny. I have lost my humor sense! DD: but I hope you still like it and review please. Criticize are welcome and tell me what you think about it. Bad? Good? Please tell me in review (: **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
